Albert Wesker
Wesker Gender Male Birth date 1960 Age 49 Status Deceased Cause of Death Chris Killer him by Rocket Launch Death date 2009 Member of Family Jake Muller (Son) Occupation Umbrella, Inc. researcher/security officer (1978-1998) S.T.A.R.S. police officer - Captain (1996-1998) "Organization" operative (1998-2004) Tricell, Inc. researcher (2003-2009) Appearance(s) Resident Evil Resident Evil Zero Resident Evil Code: Veronica Resident Evil 4 Resident Evil 5 Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D Leader of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team. The very image of cool, he has a distinctively dignified way about him, and his trademark black sunglasses give him an unapproachable air. He wears a tactical vest over his uniform, carries extra ammunition in a mag pouch on his side, and has a wireless receiver affixed to his left chest. In his leg holster, he has a Samurai Edge that he customized himself. His shooting skills are nearly as good as those of the ace, Chris Redfield. Furthermore, having a degree in bioengineering, Wesker worked at the Arklay Lab alongside William Birkin, who was later to discover the G-Virus. His purpose was the study of the T-Virus. But after his betrayal of James Marcus, chief of the officer training school, the destinies of these two were sundered. While William advanced into the very nucleus of the Umbrella Corporation, Wesker resigned himself to working as an information officer. Afterward, when S.T.A.R.S. was established, he was made team leader. He then began counterintelligence work aimed at preventing S.T.A.R.S. from discovering the truth. The turning point for Wesker came when he was dispatched to Arklay Mountain. He planned to defy his secret order to obliterate S.T.A.R.S. and obtain combat data. In reality, he had been planning with one of Umbrella's competitors to betray them, and was looking to make a good impression. But his plans were spoiled by Chris and Jill Valentine, and Wesker was forced to move on to his backup plan. That was to steal the G-Virus that William had been working on. Two'' months after the Mansion Incident, Wesker made his move, along with the spy 'Ada Wong. This time, his plans were stopped by the intervention of ''Leon Scott Kennedy'' and ''Claire Redfield, as well as Umbrella's Special Engineering Corps. However, he finally stole the G-Virus from the remaining corpses and managed to escape from 'Raccoon City just before the bomb was dropped. After stealing the G-Virus, Wesker regained his honor, but that wasn't enough to satisfy him. His next goal was to take command over the emerging young scientific genius Alexia Ashford at the underground laboratory at the South Pole. In order to obtain T-Veronica, the new virus that she'd created by herself, Wesker led his secret organization's elite commandos in an attack on Rockfort Island. While still acting in his and greatest rival, Chris - not as a human, but as a new organism, a devant from the natural world... Upon learning of the mind-altering properties of certain parasites in Europe, Wesker hatched a plan to obtain a sample of these "Las Plagas" from the Los Illuminados cult. Then, in 2004, he sent Ada and Jack Krauser to infiltrate the cult and return with a sample of a control Plaga. His best-laid plans went foul, however, as Krauser was defeated by Leon, and Ada betrayed him, bringing him a sample of an inferior subordinate Plaga. Undeterred, Wesker later acquired a dead control Plaga through alternate channels. Five years later, Wesker appeared in Africa, with both the pharmaceutical branch of the company Tricell and one of its major player, Excella Gionna, under his command. He wanted to use them to bring about his dream: The realization of the "Uroboros Project." Wesker had once served Ozwell E. Spencer as a genetic researcher with Umbrella, and he had inherited Spencer's long-cherished wish - to use the Progenitor Virus to create a new race of humanity. Wesker's entire bloodstained history was in the service of this, his "father's" ambition. As president of Umbrella, Spencer poured his life's blood into the development of B.O.W.s. Behind his actions, however, lay a far grander and more terrifying motivation: To use viruses to evolve humanity, and declare himself God in a new world of his own making. The realization of this dream, however, would require preparation. He amassed some hundred children with superion genes from around the world, then inoculated them with the Progenitor Virus to further increase their intelligence and grant them superhuman abilities. The plan was named "Project Wesker," after Spencer's head researcher at the time, and all of the children were thus given the surname "Wesker." These children were sent all around the world, and kept under close supervision. Several years later, Albert Wesker surfaced again in Umbrella's Management Training Facility in Raccoon City. Spencer recognized him as the pinnacle of the already-elite group of "Wesker children" and wanted to keep him close by. Spencer then pushed forward the next stage of the Wesker project: injecting all the Wesker with an experimental virus. Almost all of the subjects died, but Albert was one of a small handful of survivors. He was then reborn with superhuman abilities that put him on the level of a B.O.W. After his time at the Arklay Research Institute, Wesker joined up with Raccoon City's special forces, S.T.A.R.S. He nominally served as captain of Alpha Team, but was secretly acting as a spy for Umbrella. He sacrficed his team to acquire B.O.W. combat data in a mansion in the Arklay Mountains, but he had no intention of turning the data over to Umbrella - rather, he meant to take it with him to one of Umbrella's rivals. His plans were shattered, however, when Chris and Jill killed the B.O.W., Tyrant 002. Wesker was thought to have died at that time as well, but in fact, his death was only faked, as part of the process of injecting himself with Spencer's virus. Several months after the Mansion Incident, Wesker surfaced again at Rockfort Island, leading an invasion force for Umbrella's rival. He successfully stole the T-Veronica, and had an unexpected reunion with Chris, who had come there to save his little sister. In 2006, Wesker brought an end to the man who had made him. Chris and Jill also happened to be there to apprehend Spencer, but could not hope to compete with Wesker's superhuman abilities. He made sport of them both, but as he moved in to finish Chris, Jill charged at him and took him with her off the cliff. Wesker survived, took Jill in and injected her with the P30 drug to keep her under his strict control. Afterwards, he deepened his involvement with Tricell, in hopes of using them to achieve the Uroboros Project. Wesker's condition was not entirely stable, and in order to maintain his condition, he regularly had to inject himself with a drug called PG67A/W. Chris and Sheva Alomar caused him to overdose on this drug, thus weakening his abilities. In one final attempt to destroy them forever, Wesker injected himself with Uroboros - an attempt that proved in vain. Wesker was defeated by Chris and Sheva, and his body lost in the lava flow.